It should be specified here that engine assemblies of the type specified above have surpassed the prior art represented by compressed air traction, which, whilst more environmentally friendly, has the drawbacks of low autonomy and of the formation of condensate and ice.
Engine assemblies of the type specified above are known (EP 1 489 347) and achieve good results both in terms of autonomy and in terms of reducing urban pollution, compared to so called internal combustion engines, running on petrol, diesel fuel, methane, hydrogen or other, and also in terms of the elimination of condensate or ice. However, motor vehicles equipped with such known engine assemblies still represent a source of pollution, albeit at a reduced level.
The problem underlying the present invention is that of devising an engine assembly of the type specified above, which has structural and functional characteristics such as to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.